fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohaku
Kohaku is the Real world identity of Illusionist Owl and future heiress of the biggest company that supports and supplies FFW. Overview Kohaku is a shy girl that lives with her unofficial-grandfather and servants at her mansion and spends her time with her 'brothers' online playing FFW is the only heiress to inherit her father's electronic and computer company along with her grandfather's shrine. Appearance Outside of FFW Illu's appearance is fair skin with long dark auburn hair that trails down to her mid back she usually has her hair tied in a braid or just lets it flow out, but she usually has a ribbon in her hair. She has sea green eyes and likes to wear light colors (hues of light sea-green/teal, white, lavender, blue...) but she usually likes wearing a light sea-green colored dress that goes down to her knees with puffy short sleeves with white sleeves that flare out at the wrists underneath the green sleeves and has a pair of favorite knee high brown boots. She usually has a special bag on her that carries her camera which she takes everwhere with her when she's outside. When she's training with her grandfrather (on her mother's side) to take care of the shrine she wears the tradidtional robes and has her long hair tired in a braid. Personality Kohaku's personality is really similiar to how she is online, she's usually afraid or too nervous to speak to someone she isn't familiar with or haven't been introduced to someone before through a friend or family. When she feels more comfortable with other she becomes more open and talks more with them. She tries very hard with her studies and whatever tasks she's suppose to do, not wanting to disappoint anyone or become troublesome to them though sometimes she may try to hard and work herself to exhaustion. Background She is the only child of Takahiro and Kotone Manami, though Kotone died giving birth to her Kohaku was fine for the most part except she was born with an underdeveloped heart that wouldn't be as strong as it should be when she got older. So since she was born she had been raised inside her mansion for years with her two grandfather's and father taking care of her along with the other maids. She has to take medication every day to make sure that she doesn't collapse during the day. Kohaku was homeschooled for most of her life, as her father traveled around the world promoting the company and representing his works which Kohaku has no idea are except for the company being very involved in computer and electronics. It wasn't until she was thirteen that her father relented in letting her go to school but sent her to a private all girl's academy to study at along with doing her other studies. Unfortunately she was well known being the Manami heiress that the other girls at the school tended to ignore her and bully her behind her back since she got 'special' treatment due ot her condition, as since she had weak heart she couldn't do many physical activies and if she did she could only do it for a little while. Despite the girls at her school ignoring her she kept to herself excelling in her studies and violin. When she's at the shrine her grandfather Hideyoshi, he's stern and strict but cares alot for Kohaku as she's her only grandchild by blood as Takahiro never remarried and he only had a single daughter. Hideyoshi trains Kohaku how to care for the shrine when she inherits it along with trying to teach her some of the techniques that were passed down from generations. Kohaku can use some tailismans but can't seem to understand fire reading no matter how many times her grandfather makes her meditate, though he does tell her tales about some of her families ancestors about how they were demon hunters even if some of the stories scare Kohaku. Both Hideyoshi and Takahiro didn't want Kohaku over worked so they agreed that two 1/2 days would be dedicated to her studies for Takahiro another 2 1/2 would be her Shrine training and the last day would be her complete break, though they made sure not to over work her and let her off a bit early to relax. When Kohaku began playing FFW thanks to her 'brother' Kyouya (Aeon) and his friends getting her a copy to play it. It was a whole new experienece for her to interact with other players she was especially happy when she found out she could travel to other servers in other countries. She became a part of Kyouya's guild Aetherion until they went on a mission in FFW (and each of them in RL were going out of town and wouldn't be able to contact her for awhile) allowing Kohaku to explore the world on her own. Real vs. FFW Selves Visor Her visor she calls "Yume no Kiri" or Dreaming mist as the band of the visor has a reflective material that makes it look like slowly moving mist and the ear pieces resemble feathers but two of them are red and blue on each side of the ear piece the part that covers the eye is a see through purple with the left side of the visor there's an etched symbol to resemble murkuro's eye. Abilities Minor Priestess Abilities Kohaku has to carry a few tailsmans in a special pouch around her waist around due to her grandfather's idea that she'll never know when she'll get attack, though the most she can do is paralyze someone if she sticks it to their head. Violin and Singing She picked up the Violin when she was young wanting to play the instrument, and became good at playing it the singing is something she does when she's alone or when she's in the mansions Aviary where she's surrounded by a variety types of birds. BIrd Communicating Strangely enough if she whistles a certain tune differenet birds flock to her and will actually listen to her even some wild ones when she's at the shrine. She can command them by a series of short and long whistles and even understand them to a point. Its the reason she usually carries a bag of seeds with her when she's not at the shrine where she can feel alot more birds there since theres more open space. Computer Skills Unsurprisingly due to her studying to inherit her father's electronics company she's an expert when it comes to computers and can take one apart and put it back together in hour more or less depending on how complicated the system is, this applies to other electroincs as well and can sometimes improve them. Trivia *She can actually hack computers if she wanted to *Carries around a customized Ipad she made when she got curious about being able to fix it *Birds 'literally' flock to her when she's alone or just walking but there is always some sort of bird on her shoulder or flying near her almost protectively *Doesn't know her father is representing FFW as he travels or that his company is its main supplier/supporter *When someone gives her a computer or something electronic to work on she puts on goggles and seems to be in a different mode when working *Kohaku was number four to be recognized by Shawn when Abby (then unknown) passed his laptop in her hands before running off *Plays the violin in real life *Can't do any many activies after school due to her weak heart condition *Lives alone in mansion with mostly her Makeru-jiisan as her father is always away on business trips but calls her whenever he can despite the time difference *Dreams of being able to travel around the world especially Europe *Has Five over-protective 'brothers *Now that she's staying with the other members of Kurotsubasa she tries hard to hide her 'condition' from her friends taking her medicine in private. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female